


star shopping

by manntequilla



Series: gay boys [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sad, but mostly platonic - Freeform, kenny likes stan, mentions of weed, stan likes kenny(??), they're like 15-16 in this, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manntequilla/pseuds/manntequilla
Summary: kenny is a good friend.





	star shopping

Stan sighed in defeat. His puffy, sullen eyes looking down at the bottle of Barely that was positioned to his bed. Just staring at the bottle made his stomach turn in agony. The boy groaned and turned his body to the other side of his bed. The side of his head was smashed against his cold pillow. His eyes switched to his alarm clock, the bright red letters read ' 11:42 '. He couldn’t sleep at all, his head was pounding from the late night drinking and heaps of sobs he did yesterday. He couldn’t even get out of bed for school because of it. Stan’s head perked up at the vibration of his phone that was next to his alarm clock, indicating that someone would have called him or texted him. Reaching over for his phone, Stan embraced it in his hand and pressed the home button, eyeing the youtube notifications and snapchat messages he got from Kyle. Scrolling down with his thumb, he noticed a snap from Kenny. Unlocking his phone, he went straight to snapchat, opening Kenny’s snap.

stonerkid: dude you alive? Kyle’s been freaking out about where you are. 

A small smile grew on Stan's face when he read the message. Kyle was always the one who would worry so much about Stan, regardless if it’s a cold he has or a broken arm. No wonder Cartman rips him off for being like his mom.

sadboi: yea i’m alive. Just one of those days ig.

Stan finished typing and sent the message, rolling out of bed. He sat up and looked over at the edge of his bed. Kenny’s jacket. Whenever Stan had an episode, Kenny would come over and bring a couple of snacks along with a baggie of weed and sometimes end up cuddling in Stan’s bed and sleep. They would climb up on Stan’s roof or sit under his fence and just chill, talk about their problems and life, talk about how they would leave Park County together and just drive somewhere and enjoy themselves. The boy unzipped the parka and slipped it on. The parka was bigger than Stan. It always reached down to his knees and covered his scarred up thighs. Kenny was taller by Stan by a few centimeters. Ever since his dad left after 6th grade, Kenny’s mother finally got a better job. Kevin got a job as well as a mechanic. Kenny still kept his job at City Wok. They were finally able to get better furniture and was able to clean up the outside of their house and was able to eat better food that made Kenny grow. He was more fit and slim, finally getting fat and muscle on his arms and legs. It was a lot better than how he used to look back in earlier years. 

stonerkid: ill b there in a few.

Stan looked over at the message and pressed the power button. He rubbed his puffy eyes and rubbed his face for a few. A few taps on his window was heard, making Stan turn his head. It was Kenny, in his superhero alias Mysterion, waving and holding up his backpack. Stan gave Kenny a puzzled look, scooting over to the edge of the bed where his window was, unlocking it and opening the window. 

“You text really fast.” Stan mumbled, Kenny shrugged and ruffled Stan’s tangled hair that was covered by his beanie. Kenny placed one of the straps on his shoulder and took a hold of Stan’s hand, pulling him out of his room and climbed up the roof. Kenny sat down with his legs over on the edge while Stan sat down next to him, raveling his legs in his arms. Stan rests his chin on his knees as he looked over at a couple of houses that were allied beside his house. Kenny removed his hood and his mask, unzipping his backpack and stuffing it in. 

“Sorry that I couldn’t come today.” Stan spoke in a soft tone, his fingers brushing against his kneecaps. He felt really bad about abandoning the group and not even texting them what’s wrong. Kenny shrugged and pulled out a liter bottle of what possibly could be sprite from his backpack. He unscrewed the cap and took a small sip of the fizzy liquid from the bottle. 

“Don’t be sorry. You needed a day off.” Kenny hands the bottle to Stan, who accepted the offer and took a swing of the drink as well. 

“I-I know..but I feel like shit about leaving you, Kyle, and Cartman because of my stupid problems.” Stan handed back the bottle to Kenny. Kenny placed the screwed bottle into his backpack and zipped it back. A slight breeze swept through the two boys, Stan’s dark hair swayed in the breeze. He felt like crying, but he’d always cry when he talked about his problems to Kenny. But today was different. “Why can’t I just get better. Why do I have to go through this stupid crap and sulk with drinking?” Stan’s breathing started to quiver as hot tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes. Kenny looked down at Stan. He hated seeing Stan like this, he seemed so fragile and broken. He honestly wished that Stan didn’t have to go through his emotions like this. Kenny shifts himself closer to Stan, wrapping his arms around Stan’s smaller frame and pulls him to his chest. Stan was shaking, it was hard to tell if it was from this episode or from the February cold.

“I know, I understand..just let it out.” Kenny says, gently brushing his fingers on Stan’s back, calming him down. Stan buried his face into Kenny’s chest and cries, his soft voice was muffled. The blonde places his chin on Stan’s head, pressing a small kiss to the crying boy’s head, threading his fingers through the back of Stan’s hair. “You’re gonna get through this, okay? Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. You don’t need alcohol to ease the pain, you just need someone to talk to, or to take a day off like today.” Stan swallowed the lump that was in his throat, his breathing was still shaky but not as bad, he hiccups a few times. His auburn eyes glistened as the clouds slowly ripped away from the half-filled moon. Kenny continued to pet Stan’s back, looking down at Stan for a few moments. He breathed through his nose. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better. You look cute in my jacket.” Kenny wiped Stan’s tear with his gloved covered thumb that he blinked away. Stan shook his head and smiled softly. Kenny really just wanted to see Stan happy, genuinely happy for once. 

“Smells like weed and cheap cologne.” Stan scoffed, laying his head on Kenny’s shoulder, wiping his reddened eyes. Stan looked at the patches that Kenny sewed on overtime before looking back at Kenny. 

“Want me to stay over again?” 

“Please?” Stan murmured. Kenny nodded, moving his hand from Stan’s hair and to his back while his other hand went to the back of Stan’s legs, picking him up with the backpack still on his shoulder. He carefully climbed down from the roof and safely into Stan’s room. Kenny sets Stan down onto his feet once they’ve reached inside and closes the window. Stan locks the window and climbs onto his bed while Kenny went into Stan’s closet, pulling out an old grey shirt from the hanger and picked up black sweatpants that were on the floor. He slipped off his costume, leaving it on the floor for tomorrow and pulled up the pants and pulled the shirt over his head. Kenny sighed tiredly. Stan rolls over back into his original position and curls up in his bed, under the blankets. Kenny laid down on the stomach, his arms crossed and under Stan’s pillow, shifting over on his back so that Stan could curl up next to him, which he did. Stan hugged a pillow in his arms and sighed silently, his head laid on Kenny’s shoulder. 

The two were silent for a moment as Kenny runs his hand through Stan’s hair slowly, calming him down and hoping he could sleep well for once. He almost pulled Stan on top of his chest like he does whenever Karen was upset, but he thought it was a bit too far. So he held Stan close until he fell asleep, which didn’t take long. Kenny pressed another kiss to Stan’s forehead. 

“You’ll be okay, I promise.”


End file.
